


Fanganronpa Executions

by seesawbutter11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another Two ~The Moon of Hope and the Sun of Despair~, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: Execution, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawbutter11037/pseuds/seesawbutter11037
Summary: Some SDRA2 Executions for characters who didn't receive one/had executions that could be improved. Might possibly do other fangans in the future, please tell in the comments.
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Psychiatric Exam

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should also mention. These are not oneshots, they're far shorter. Say, a paragraph or two. Don't think you'd be reading this for a long time at 3:00 a.m. to pass the time.

_**Kokoro Mitsume has been found guilty of Emma Magarobi's murder.** _

_**Punishment Time.** _

Kokoro is shown strapped to an electric chair, inside of what seems to look like a completely empty room that has nothing besides her, the bright, white floor, and a Monocrow dressed up as the female psychologist behind a table with switches and levers.

The Monocrow pulls one of the levers, and Kokoro's seat lights up a bit. It sends jolts of electricity through her body, slowly torturing her. They pull another lever, making the electricity course through more often and painfully. It goes on like this for a moment until the electric chair catches on fire, burning Kokoro alive. As she slumps over in her chair, the white floor under her folds in on her, splattering her blood and body over it. It unfolds, revealing a pink inkblot of Monocrow/Monokuma's despair eye. Thing. I don't know the name.


	2. The Way of the Black Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Execution of Teruya Otori, The Former Ultimate Merchant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should also mention. These are not oneshots, they're far shorter. Say, a paragraph or two. Don't think you'd be reading this for a long time at 3:00 a.m. to pass the time.

_**Teruya Otori has been found guilty of the murder of Iroha Nijiue.** _

_**Punishment Time.** _

Teruya is thrown into an alleyway, in which Kurokuma-like Monocrows (Kurocrows?) approach him. Despite being birds, they easily beat the green-haired merchant to a pulp. He's stuffed into a black trash bag and tossed into the trunk of a car. He's brought out later, hearing different Kurocrows interact with each other and talk apparently about him.

While they talk, Teruya notices that they excessively refer to him as 'the body' or 'the corpse'. He tries to escape by clawing through the plastic to no avail after realizing he should be dead. The moment Teruya's able to pop his head out the bag to see the current situation, there's an entire shooting squad of Kurocrows lined up around him. They all open fire at once, shooting holes in the bag and the person inside. By the end, Teruya's mangled body is brought to an entirely new area and thrown into a woodchipper to dispose of his body.


End file.
